The Advent Children
by SecretsoftheRose
Summary: It has been six years since the heroes have closed the Doors of Death. A new prophecy causes Nico to save a young woman, one that will change the course of history. A man seeking inner peace. A woman seeking revenge, redemption, and love. The two will come together to save the world along with the rest of the Heroes of Olympus. Ratings for language, violence, and romantic moments.


The Advent Children

**Hello. This is my first fan-fiction story based on my favorite character Nico and my OC. I hope you enjoy this. I am writing this out of pure enjoyment so I am not sure if I shall complete this or not. It will all depend on whether I receive reviews or not. -Brooke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or places. I only own my OCs, Percy Jackson and his crew are from Rick Riordan**

Chapter I

He paced the grand walkway to Olympus, his steps slow and precise. Why did it matter so much anyway? Because he was jealous. _She_ was meant to be his and now she was god knows where. He would get even, have his revenge, and eventually his wife. Yes, the plan would run accordingly. The others were not hard to persuade, he had been their leader since they began their little club. But he could push those thoughts aside. He had Hera's attention, and that was all he would need.

The man was hidden in the shadow; he was marching up the stairs with such purpose, such grace that a normal man would not be able to achieve. Only a god or an angel. His hair was a deep black, his eyes a sparkling maroon, and his thin lips in a smirk. He was, in less words, gorgeous. The man stopped walking once he reached the temple. He bowed in front of the seat on the right, the name Hera carved into the marble.

She had long, black hair and a beautiful face. She was regal and demanded respect. Most of all, the goddess was the wife of Zeus, king of the Heavens. She held power and the man knew it. But it did not stop his eye from twinkling with delight as the goddess set her eyes down upon the man. She raised a single eyebrow before stepping off her throne and shrinking to his height. She stepped in front of the man and spoke, her voice echoing through the empty halls.

"Rise," the man stood staring at Hera with the utmost respect. "What do you want?" her voice changed from a cold roar to a warm whisper.

"Hello Hera. I was just checking in with Olympus. There is nothing wrong with that is there?"

Hera sighed heavily, "I am serious. Zeus has banned you from Olympus yet you return. There must be a reason for your sudden visit."

The man smirked more, if that was even possible. "Ah, you know me well. There is a little issue I want to have resolved. Over the past few years, I have been searching for my lost brethren." He watched as her eyes widened. "But I seemed to have misplaced one and I believe you would help me with that. Where is _she_? Where is Kora?"

The man stopped all pretenses, his face hardening. He looked menacing in the glow of the torches. The night sky seemed to make him blend in, making it seem as if the male had been just a figure or a statue.

"You dare to ask me where she is! You would have better luck asking Hades. I have no business with any of you after you pulled that stunt. We tolerated you long enough before throwing you out." Hera scolded, yet he was not fazed.

"Of course I dare. I need her. She was to be my wife, Hera, and I have every intention of being there when she wakes up."

"But she has –"

"No," he cut her off. "She loves me and wants to be by my side, as my queen." His confident smirk was back in place. "I have a new plan. Zeus won't like it. And I'm surprised you haven't figured out that I'm behind it all." The goddess gasped and slapped the man across his face.

"There was no need for those attacks. Attacking the mortals will get you nowhere. What do you expect to achieve? Fame and fortune,"

"No, respect and fear. The very things I have had over the past few years. Why must you protect them? After all the times those women had affairs with your husband. The mortals have been around long enough. It is time for a new age, an age of the gods. Without puny, weak humans." He spat.

"We need mortals, they have been our greatest heroes and you won't succeed with whatever you are planning."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. First of all, my plan is already in action. The mortals are useless. Most of them have forgotten us or have not prayed to us since the fall of the Romans. Only your half-blood children have, but they don't count. They are only a small percentage. Why should they stay alive? I butchered three hundred of them and they blamed it on another mortal. Humans are self-destructive. I've just sped up the process."

"Who are you? You were such a sweet boy and now you're a monster. No better than Kronos." Hera glared at him.

"I see that you won't give me the information I wish to receive. I am sorry to have wasted your time. I see you again soon, _Mother._" He stroked the side of his mother's face before whispering in her ears.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" he slunk back into the shadows as Hera began to cry. What monster had she unleashed?

* * *

It was pure. A glowing crystal in a dark cave abyss, a statement that even the most beautiful objects can reside in the mercy of disturbing places. It spread out over the floor and stretched further into the crystal. In the center, was a crystal covered statue. But this statue was special, almost like a diamond. A treasure, but it was also a prison. Encased within the crystal was an upside down woman. Her eyes were closed, as if in a pleasant dream, a small smile on her lips. She was standing, her arms cupped together as if she was whispering a silent prayer. Her legs were crossed trying, and failing, to cover her nudity. Her skin was part of the crystal it appeared. A blind man would even call her stunning. Her features were handsome, even inside the alien contraption.

A young girl appeared before the statue. She bowed slightly, and stood again. The girl had curly auburn hair, red lips, and a childish look. She was dainty in her white dress with a V-neck and brown sandals. She looked as if she had just left Rome and in her hand was a big, paper bag.

"Did you know that Angelica was right when she said you looked like a daughter of Venus? Too bad you aren't." she tried to joke with the silent figure. The girl knew the figure couldn't hear her, but deemed it proper to try and hold a conversation with her first. They had been searching for her for the past thirty-two years and researched a way to wake the damned woman from her prison.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner alright. We've missed you back at home. At the Coliseum, Angie is making your outfits and Ignis is making new weapons." The girl held her hands and wrapped them around the figure's. "I am sorry, but I have to do this. It is the only way to wake you up. I'll see you soon." The girl giggled again and brushed her hair out of her round face. Then she sucked in warm air. Closing her eyes, the girl pressed her lips against the statue's own. Her soft lips molded around the cold stone. She worked slowly, stroking the sides of the statue as she spoke an incantation in whispers in between kisses. Licking the statue's lips for the last time, she backed away and gave the statue a sorrow filled look. Turning on her heel, she fled wiping away happy tears.

It had been an hour before the change. The crystal cracked slightly, a sharp sound. The sleeping woman didn't move as the cracks began to fill around the diamond structure. Cyan eyes flew open just as the crystal broke in half, releasing a bright white light. The woman fell out of the structure onto her side as the blast shook the cavern. It took a few seconds for the cave to settle down. As soon as it did, an earsplitting scream filled the space.

The scream was one of pain, emotional and physical. She cried out in anguish, twisting her body as she openly convulsed. Tears flowed down the either cheek as the woman wailed. There was too much pain for her to remain calm. The woman let her agony flow out of her, the burn beginning to arise in her throat. She gasped after a few seconds, the ache and soreness stretching her maimed heart. The woman lay still, not bothering to hold herself against the cold air. Then she chose to rise.

Outside of the crystal she was even more striking. She was tall; about five foot seven. In possession of caramel skin, a heart shaped face, honey streaked brown hair, and radiant cyan eyes. She was curvy, with a beautiful upper body, a small waist, and hips—a perfect hourglass. But her plump lips were in a scowl. She looked down and tried to cover her naked body with her arms.

The woman stumbled around, searching for nothing but darkness and death. A peaceful way to end life in her opinion. _Why have I woke up_, she thought, _that was an eternal sleep curse. An endless and painless death. _She continued to stumble until she saw _it_. A brown bag with her name printed on it. She raised a confused eyebrow as she opened up the bag and pulled out its contents.

Clothes poured out—a black leather jack, red tank, tight black leggings, some high-heeled black boots, and her old choker. The outfit was new but she recognized the choker. It was a gift from _him._ She stopped the tears from rolling down her cheek again. _He is dead. Get over it. _The woman grabbed the clothing and put it on. The apparel was tight, accentuating her figure. _Who left me clothing? _She thought as she pulled the boots up her leg.

The woman checked her surroundings. The cave was covered in crystal powder and they crunched underneath her boots. Her cyan eyes searched for an entrance as she moved forward in the darkness. Only for a moment could her eyes see the bright light highlighted towards the end of the cavern. She made a run for it, her boots making very little noise. She broke through to see a world, one that she had only seen in her dreams. She saw a sign next to her "Welcome to the Garden State".

"Sage," she whispered in a melodic voice. Her lips formed into a small smirk as she saw a midnight black, red rimmed sport motorcycle left on the side of the highway. "I'm coming to find you babes." The girl on the bike and started it. Then she sped off, in search of her old friend.

* * *

The lights twinkled against the nighttime background. The outdoor pavilion was beautiful. Flowers and wild daisies were scattered around the dance floor. The food was abundant, the music was loud, and the people were happy. Even the satyrs and the nymphs came out to play. But there would always be that one person who despised the cheerfulness and lightheartedness of the evening.

He let them laugh and be cheerful. Just because they were in the mood did not mean he had to join them. He could tolerate them for an hour or so, but now it was just plain annoying. The young man leaned up against the column. How could they smile when she was still dead? Her ghost may have told him to move on but he never heeded her plea. Nico would always remember Bianca. She was his sister—his dead sister.

He was Adonis under the light. A handsome man with a dark demeanor. For a son of Hades, he was graced with good looks. High cheekbones, a light—not heavy, barely there—stubble across his jaw, and deep brown eyes were some of the man's best features. His hair was an onyx black and fell over into his eyes. His skin was smooth and slightly pale, but not completely.

The women from Aphrodite's cabin winked at him, but he merely shrugged. The women there were just good buddies, nothing more nothing less. Nico wasn't in the mood to deal with the romantics and sipped more of his martini.

Camp Half-Blood was throwing a celebration of sorts for their heroes: Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang and his girlfriend Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and finally Nico Di Angelo himself. What an odd assortment of people? They had defeated Gaea and were heavily rewarded by the immortal community. Then the camps decided to have parties in their honor. Of course Nico was reluctant to attend but Hazel managed to convince him to join. Nico sighed; his sister had so much power over him. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair and tried to walk out the pavilion.

Hazel noticed her brother trying to leave the party and ran over to him. She caught his arm and turned him around so she could face him.

"Nico," she began. "This is just an appearance. Can't you pretend to be having fun?"

"I tried, but I'm in the mood for a nap? It will be a quick one I promise." He lied. As soon as he got away, he would be heading back to his home in Soho for some much needed brooding.

"I know you too well to let you get away with that lie. Come hang out with Frank and I. Frank likes you and I think you two should hang out more." Hazel pouted at him. Nico knew this trick. Sweet talking never worked on him, only when Hazel did it. And she would use practical tactics such as hang out with the boyfriend. He shook his head and took more steps until he was completely surrounded by trees.

Nico was glad he got away from the party atmosphere, simply hanging out in the woods and enjoying its serenity. He was in deep thought. _What if Bianca had lived? Would I be like this? Would we stay together? _He mulled over his thoughts, noticing his half-sister approach him.

"You miss her a lot and I understand that. I just wish you wouldn't distance yourself from us at times Nico." Hazel wrapped her arms around his muscular torso.

"Bianca," he whispered, before leaning down and putting his head on his sister's neck. She stiffened slightly as wetness hit her but she held fast. It was rare that Nico every broke down, usually only at their apartment. But here he was, in the middle of the woods, crying on her shoulder. Hazel held him tighter as the silent tears streamed down his face.

Annabeth rose from her position over the toilet as her dry heaving subsided. That was the third time that day. _Maybe the food is not agreeing with me_, she thought. She rinsed out her mouth and fixed her hair. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress and heels. Her blond hair was placed in a bun with a few strands hanging down in her face, accenting her gray eyes.

Annabeth rested a hand on her abdomen, trying to calm it down. By now Percy would be looking for her. She smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. She had left him saying he needed to go to the bathroom really quick. It had been over fourteen minutes. Checking her appearance for one last time, she exited the bathroom.

"I've been looking for you. You okay, Wise Girl?" Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh at Percy's nickname for her.

"I'm just fine Seaweed Brain. You really need to stop worrying about me." She kissed his cheek. He gave her a grin and dragged her out to the dance floor for a few spins.

"Hello Nico and Hazel." The couple bumped into the two demi-gods on their way to the floor. Hazel gathered Percy and Annabeth into a hug whereas Nico managed a weak smile. Jason, Leo, Frank, and Piper exchanged pleasantries with the four as well.

"That was a fun eating contest. I still can't get over how much satyrs can eat." Leo joked. Frank shook his head, muttering the word _fool_ under his breath.

"Where have you been Annabeth? I have been wanting to talk to you." Piper held out her hand to show her left hand. A diamond ring glittered on her finger and Annabeth gasped in surprise. She wrapped her friend into another hug. "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

"Yes!"

"Hazel?"

"You don't need to ask Piper." As the girls launched themselves into wedding plans, Percy patted Jason on the back.

"I see you have finally proposed." Frank stated simply.

"Congrats." Percy said.

"I was thinking that Percy would pop the question first but I guess you beat each other at different aspects. Annabeth moved in with Percy first so Piper marries Jason." Nico shrugged. He was pondering whether Piper used charmspeak on her boyfriend.

Rachel Dare, the camp's oracle, went to greet her friends and congratulated Piper on her upcoming marriage. As soon as she hugged Nico, she grew stiff. Green fog began to surround both of them as Nico tried to pry her finger off his arms. Opening her mouth, she let the spirit of the Delphi take her over. In a raspy voice she croaked out:

_From the seven heroes_

_To the son of death_

_Visit the wise in the East_

_Listen to her every breath_

_For the Garden State holds a beast_

_Visit the Sage _

_Save the maiden of doom from Hades rage_

With the last statement, the oracle collapsed into Nico's arms. The music had now stopped and there was an eerie silence about the camp. Nico looked around, many staring at him and the oracle in his arms. He was breathing shakily as he tried to let the new prophecy sink in.

"There is a new prophecy. Nico I believe this one is about you." The eight turned to see Chiron looking gravely disturbed. The centaur took the girl from Nico's arms as he stared at his hands. Something was off about this prophecy based on Chiron's reaction and apparently Nico was going to learn first-hand.


End file.
